Slade's Children
by Ain't Never Touched This
Summary: Aqualad looking for a girl, and when he finds one she has a secret. Slade has some new people by his side...his children! And they are almost unstoppable, will the titans be able to stop what ever it is that Slade has planned?
1. The Girl The Relationships The Villains

**Slade's Children**

**By: ANTT**

**A/N: Call me selfish, but yes I AM putting my self in this fic… ok so I'm only putting a little bit of my self into one of my OCs… I always do this to my female OCs (put a little bit of me in 'em)… but anyway… ON WITH THE STORY… **

**Chapter One: The Girl; The Relationships; The Villains **

No girl ever surprised him anymore, they were all basically the same. Every one did the same things, the things that they _thought_ 'impressed' him.

'Yea right.' Aqualad thought to himself.

He was on a date with some girl he met the other day. She seemed different, but – like the rest of them – she proved him wrong. Lately he had been searching for the 'perfect girl'. Some how **(cough-BummbleBee-cough)** the word had got out and he'd been getting call after call, phone no. after phone no. It was driving him crazy! This girl didn't seem so demanding, like the other girls, but she turned out to be the worst one yet.

"Are thinking about someone else?" She asked firmly, waving her hand in his face.

"…huh, you said something?" he asked.

She glared at him. 'He must not be serious…Perfect guy my foot…I should have listened to my cousin.' She thought.

"Look, Janice…"

"My names Stella."

"Oh right, Stella, I don't think that this is gonna work…"

"Like hell it ain't!" she nearly shouted, her red hair looking even redder.

"Wah?" A confused look swept across Aqualad's face. He thought _he_ was the one not enjoying himself, she on the other hand seemed to be having a great time.

"I'm not gonna go out with a guy that thinks about someone else while we're on a date."

"I'm not thinking about someone else."

"Well, you would be, if you had someone to think about."

"Huh?" An even _more_ confused look hit Aqualad's face.

"Will you stop acting so clueless! You know very well what I'm talking about!"

"Ok look, Stormy…"

"Stella!"

"Stella." He said closing his eyes, trying to imprint her name in brain, so that he didn't make a fool of him self…again. "There's someone out there that…that's perfect for you, okay? It's just not me. I don't think that it's gonna work, are you alright with that?"

A more calm expression spread across her face, like butter on toast. "It's cool. Don't worry. I'm alright. And you weren't _that_ bad a date."

"I wasn't?" He asked.

"Well…you won't be…if…you pay the bill…" She said slipping out her chair, kissed Aqualad on his cheek and then leaving for the door.

"What a way to say good bye." A female voice said, when its owner slipped into the seat that Stella once occupied.

"Look, I'm not trying to get caught up **(Caught Up, Got Me Feelin' it, Caught Up…I don't know why I'm even typing this. I HATE USHER!)** in another girl, so if ya that desperate then leave your number on the Titans East door step, I'm sure Bee will find it. It's her new obsession anyway."

The girl looked at him as if he had lost his mind…and to her, he had.

"Look, the only reason I came over here is because it looked like you had absolutely no money, and that your burritos were on the way."

"Wha – oh you heard me and Hilary?"

"Stella."

"That was her name?" He asked. He knew Hilary wasn't her name, he just hoped it would get a laugh out of this girl. It worked.

"I have money, so, if you let me have one of those burritos, I'll pay for them..."

"Lemme guess, you just got here, you're hungry as heck, and this is your ticket to get a quicker meal?"

"Uh, yeah." She snapped.

They basically spent the night talking, and trying to make each other laugh, and, of course, eating. They were having the time of their lives! And they both prayed that it wouldn't end…but sadly, as all great dates do, it ended.

"Well, I have to be getting back. Bee's gonna be so worried." He said mocking Bee. The girl giggled.

"Yea, my roommates are probably worried sick."

"You live with roommates?"

"What, you thought that I live at home with my 'rents? Uh, no!"

"Who are they?"

"Well, there's Johnny, David & Eitan."

"…Three guys?"

"Yea, what? You have a problem with that?"

"Well…no, but…"

"…but you're just thinking." She said finishing his sentence. "Well, I guess you never thought of it, but Bumble Bee lives with a bunch of guys also."

"I guess you're right…"

"Well, I have to go so...Bye." And with only that she gathered up her stuff and left.

"Oh, wait! How would I be able to contact you?"

"Don't worry. _I'll_ contact _you_." She said walking out that door.

**At Titans East**

"Hey, guys! What's up!" Aqualad said walking through the door. He had chosen to walk home, despite all the girls that were attaching her. The guys looked at him like he was crazy, they expected him to walk in all glum, and ready for bed.

"I'm guessing your date went well?" Speedy said sitting to the table with a plate of food.

"No."

"Then why are you smiling ear-to-ear?"

"Because I met this girl…" Aqualad said.

"Really? What's her name?"

Aqualad hesitated. "…I don't know. I didn't even ask."

"So how are you guys suppose to communicate?"

"She said she'd contact me."

"Well, hey…"

"Well, hey, what?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…you're not getting a call…"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because… any girl who doesn't make sure to either give you her name or get your name…doesn't like you that much. Trust me. I know form experience."

"But we had such a great time…"

"Things aren't always what they seem."

"…but I'm sure it was sincere…"

"How can you be so sure?" Speedy asked sipping some of his soda.

"Because…I sense it you know? Have you ever had that feeling?"

Speedy hesitated, then spoke. "…Yeah, I have. It was _before_ I became Speedy. Her name was…Lauren, if remember correctly. She was sassy, back then I liked that kind of girl. We met at school. She was a cheerleader and I was the outcast. But it seem like she saw passed that. We flirted for along while, back and forth. Until I finally got the courage the ask her out."

"What happened?" Aqualad asked into the story now.

"We went on like 9 dates. We had a great time each time, we were connected, and I felt great in her presence. All the while, she never called me by my name, she always found away to work around it. One day, on the day of our 10th date…"

**:Flashback:**

_I walked up to her locker, in hopes that she'll be there waiting for me (we always used to meet at her locker). But that day…I think she forgot about that arrangement, because she was making out with…a footballer…_

"_Uh…did I come at the wrong time?"_

_They broke apart, he looked at me with disgust, she looked at me with pity. Then she spoke. "Look…um…"_

"_You don't know my name? All this time? And you have yet to know what my name is?"_

"_I didn't want to get hooked. I only did this to get back at my ex. And now that he wants me back I don't…"_

"_No, do don't say you don't need me anymore."_

"_Why?"_

"…_Because I want to." _

**:End Flashback:**

"…and with that, I punched him, then left." Speedy said putting the last bit of food in his mouth.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah…" Speedy said picking up his empty plate and cup to take it to the sink.

"Looks like you've been trough more than I thought you had." Aqualad said following him.

"What you two talking about? Past Relationships?" Bumblebee asked.

"In a sense. One's that ended because of something other than you two not getting along." Aqualad said leaning on the counter, Speedy sitting in a chair next to him.

"Oh, I got plenty of those." She said.

"I'm sure you do." Speedy mumbled to Aqualad, he sniggered.

"Hey! Don't be so quick to judge. Who knows? My stories could be…"

"Tragic? Boring? Awful? Terrible? Or just down right f-in' stupid?"

"No that's not what I was trying to get to but anyway. He' s my most recent one. When I was at H.I.V.E. there was this one guy, who always found away to tick Brother Blood off. He was the Head of the Rebels, I should know, I was partly in that group. But he was more dedicated to it than any of the other rebels. His name was Joshua…"

"Oh yeah, Joshua. I remember him. He's the one that I called to play a prank on Sheepsly for beating me on one of our physical tests." Aqualad said recalling that memory.

"Yea. Well, one day we were having one of those monthly contests. We had to fight each other. It was one of the times when he actually showed up to a class function…"

**:Flashback:**

_We fought, and fought, and fought even more. It was insane! It lasted about an half hour. Just constant punches, and kicks. Eventually he beat me, and was awarded the trophy and cash prize. He gave me the trophy and said._

"_You deserve this." Then he stuffed the money in his pocket and laughed. "But _I_ deserve this."_

_Since that we were inseparable. Other than the times we had to go to bed and shower. I felt like everything with that guy. I was sure that he felt the same when he was with me. On the night before the whole thing with Cyborg and Brother Blood and all that junk, he left school, and never came back._

"_I have to leave." He said._

"_Why?" I asked I truly didn't know why he just had to leave like that._

"_Because…I'm getting too connected to you…"_

"_Is that a crime?"_

"…_Yeah…if my dad knew…he'd…" he stopped._

"_He'd what?_

"…_He'd…kill you…" And then he kissed me like he would die if he didn't. It was beautiful. And I'll never forget that feeling. It was…passionate yet still cold. Like him. The kiss lasted about 2 minutes. Never once did it seem that he stopped to breathe. When we finally broke apart, I almost fainted, and I think he could tell, it took about 30 seconds for me to get back to reality. And when I did…_

"_Please, you don't have to go. I'm sure we can work around your father…"_

"_No, I don't think you understand the severity of the situation…" I had never seen him so serious. It was down right unnatural. He had never talked like this. I was beginning to question weather or not I really knew the guy that I had grown to love. "He would kill you. Anything that gets in the way of his plan, he'll destroy…and I don't want you to be the first thing on his list." He caressed my cheek, then jumped down off the building. One would have thought that he was trying to kill himself, but the people at H.I.V.E knew better than that. _

**:End Flashback:**

"…I never saw him again."

"That's deep." Aqualad and Speedy said in unison.

"I would go deeper into detail about the kiss but…I think I might gross you out." Bee said

"Was it _that_ intimate that you can't tell us the complete story." Speedy asked curious for and answer.

"There was no space between our bodies…" Bee said stopping right there, knowing the guys wouldn't want her to continue.

"Oooooh, okay. I see what cha mean." Aqualad said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I know it's one of those girls. I tell her to beat it ok?" Bee asked walking to the door.

"Alright."

**At The Door**

"Aqualad is in no mood to be dealing with any girls, and he also had a great date earlier, so…good bye." Bee closes the door in her face, then turns around…and there the girl is.

"Now look I just wanna speak with Aqualad, okay? No harm in that, right?" She said

"Don't you understand English? And how did you get in here?"

"That inconsequential."

"Ooookay, I'm gonna withdrawn from asking what that means to kicking you out the door." Bee said trying to grab the girl arm but missed because she disappeared. "Wha- where'd she go?" she looked around then, gave up and went back to the guys.

"You know there was a girl there but-" she stopped when she was the girl there standing in front of her. "How did you get here? Weren't you just-"

"Yes. Yes, I was." The girl said smiling.

Bee glared at her. Who in the heck did she think she was? "Look Aqualad you don't' even have to look at this trash, okay? I'll-"

"Uh, before you go any further, I would like to introduce the girl that I met at the restaurant." Aqualad said.

"Oh." Was all Bee could say. She was gonna get it for calling this girl trash. Why did she even say that? Had she lost her mind?

"Yea…uh…I never told you my name…" the girl said.

"Right…I never asked…"

"But it's not your fault. I should have told you when I sat in the chair…it's Joi. With an 'i' not a 'y'."

"Oh, of course. I like it better with an 'i'."

"Really? Well, I better get going, or David's gonna murder me. Bye, nice to meet all of you…most of you." She said looking at Bee, then walking away.

"I don't think she likes me." Bee said.

"Now why would you get that impression?" Aqualad asked sarcastically.

"Look if I knew that she was the girl that you met I wouldn't have-"

"Bee…you shouldn't refer to any girl like that. That's just wrong."

"You know, Aqualad's right. It's wrong to judge someone." Speedy said going with Aqualad.

"Look…" Their communicators went on, and Robin's voice came through. "Titans East? We need ya help. Slade's got new henchmen. And he told us to be ready so…we're gonna be ready."

"We're on our way." Speedy said back. "But tell me…where are we going?"

"There a side of town where no one goes. That's where he wants us to meet his new friends." Robin said in return.

"Where is that?"

"He didn't say. But I think I know where he's talking about. Just follow us."

"Alright. Will do."

**An Abandoned Store House**

"This is the place that Slade wants us to meet his new allies?" Starfire asked, looking around at the huge building that they were standing in.

"This is the place I thought it was…" Robin said.

"Dude, I don't think Slade is here." Beast boy said.

"How can you be so sure?" Slade asked walking from in the darkness, to in the moon light.

"Titans get ready!" Robin shouted, preparing him self to fight, and encouraging the others to do the same.

"No need for that. I haven't even brought out my friends yet." Slade said.

"Well, hurry up." Aqualad said jumping through the door, with the other Titans East right behind him. "I have a previous engagement."

"With what?" Slade laughed. "A helpless dolphin?"

"Just get this over with!" Raven said, angry.

"Well, well, well. Since we all seem to be in a hurry. I think it's time for them to come out…" And when he said that three teenagers in metal suits, and masks, walked out of the darkness.

"These are you're your new henchmen?" Beastboy laughed. "What can they do?"

Then the girl jumped up and knocked Beastboy in the head barely keeping him conscious. And although Beastboy may not have noticed (though the other Titans did) she could have **(knocked him out cold that is)**. "That." she said.

"They've been training for years, they specialize in different areas, but the basics of their training was taught by yours truly." He said referring to himself **(nothing you didn't expect)**.

"You've been teaching these helpless teenagers for years? What did their parents say?" Robin asked, and the three teens smirked and looked at Slade. "You killed them!"

"Just Dijon's. The other two's parents agreed whole heartedly."

"What? Who would agree to such…evil."

"Well…no one really had to. They're mine."

"What!" The titans asked in unison.

"Yea, it's true. My name's Sam." The girl said.

"I'm Sean." The first guy said.

"And _I'm_ Dijon." The second guy said.

"They have openly given up normalcy to work under me." Slade said proud. "…well, Sam and Jericho had no choice, but Dijon volunteered."

"Volunteered! Whoa, what was his life like?" Raven asked.

"It was hell, okay! My mother was drunk 24/7, and my farther was a neglector. I never had a chance for anything there. I was headed in this direction anyway; I thought I should just skip all that unnecessary stuff and get right to this part. So I went in search of Slade, and he adopted me and began to train me along with his own children." Dijon said.

"We can see that you've had a bad life, okay? And we understand that you…" Robin began but was stopped by Sam giving him a whack it the face.

"You'd think that he'd heard that speech before." She said.

"Why you…" Robin shouted charging at her, but she disappeared then appeared behind him only to crack his back when kicking him.

"I told you they each specialize in their own areas." Slade said.

"That doesn't mean we can't _try_ to beat them." Speedy said.

"Yea, I mean there are more of us then them." Beastboy said oblivious to Slade's little arm of minions sneaking up on them. "…uh-oh…"

And then a war broke out, the titans fighting against Slade's peoples.

Slade tried to sneak out, but Robin caught him and they started to fight. "I don't understand how you could do that to your own children." Robin said struggling to dodge Slade's kicks and punches.

"It's real easy you know." He said back. But then Sam jumped into the fight, and began to fight Robin.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"…Letting my father get away. What does it look like?" she asked.

"uh…"

"Exactly!" She exclaimed.

On the other side Raven had her own problems…

"So…you're Raven. I've heard may things about you…" Dijon said, circling Raven.

"Oh, really? Like what?" she returned.

"I've heard that you can make things blow up when ya emotions go haywire."

"You've heard correct. But why do you care?"

"I dunno. It sounds interesting, you know?"

"Where are you going with this?"

He stopped circling Raven and looked into her eyes. For a good while he just stood there, and Raven didn't do anything. Raven couldn't move, no matter how much she wanted to.

Finally, Dijon made his move…he kissed Raven. For a good while, Raven struggled, but soon enough she relaxed…and that's when disaster hit. Two main pillars that were holding up the building, exploded and the building began to tumble.

Sam quick gathered up her brothers and teleported them, and herself, somewhere else, leaving the Titans to get out on their own. But then Sam appeared again, only this time she started to take titans. Two at a time, she would take them to the T-Tower. And when she was done, she fell on the Titans' living room floor…exhausted…and eventually asleep…

**A/N: Another cliffhanger. You lot know the rule…only 9 pages in a chapter. Nothing to say here 'cept Review, please. Flames are accepted, and praise is thanked.**


	2. The Truth About Slade

**Slade's Children**

**By: ANTT**

**A/N: I have to indicate that this story id one of the favorite one's of the stories that I've wrote. I love them all, but this is one of my faves. I think I have an idea of what pairings that I'm gonna put in the story. I will withdraw from some pairings because they may ruin the story…**

**BB/maybe a OC**

**Cyborg/possible OC**

**Raven/might be a bit obvious**

**Starfire/maybe Speedy- I'm not sure**

**Aqualad/Joi**

**I'm the OC Queen, okay? I could have OCs running this story, okay…but I do understand that too many OCs can indeed ruin a story, so…I'll try to control my self.**

**Chapter Two: The Truth About Slade**

_He stopped circling Raven and looked into her eyes. For a good while he just stood there, and Raven didn't do anything. Raven couldn't move, no matter how much she wanted to._

_Finally, Dijon made his move…he kissed Raven. For a good while, Raven struggled, but soon enough she relaxed…and that's when disaster hit. Two main pillars that were holding up the building, exploded and the building began to tumble._

_Sam quick gathered up her brothers and teleported them, and herself, somewhere else, leaving the Titans to get out on their own. But then Sam appeared again, only this time she started to take titans. Two at a time, she would take them to the T-Tower. And when she was done, she fell on the Titans' living room floor…exhausted…and eventually asleep…_

5 hours had passed since Sam had saved the Titans, the Titans East and gone back to their home and the rest of the titans had relocated Sam to the couch.

"What should we do with her?" Cyborg asked Robin. It was 9:00 in the morning Cyborg had gotten up to get a bite to eat, and he was going to head back to his room when he noticed Robin up.

"Well…she saved our lives so the least we could do is let her sleep here until she wakes-up." Robin said.

"Alright. I see you're keeping a good eye on her." Cyborg said smirking.

"Yeah, I was asleep earlier but then I woke up so I thought I'd check up on her."

Cyborg's smirk got bigger. "What!" Robin asked, noticing Cyborg's sudden facial look.

"Nothing." Cyborg said. Standing up straight, still smirking. "Robin, did you ever think that you might not be here for that particular reason?"

"No, and why would I?"

"No reason. Just a teenage girl with dark brown hair, pale-ish colored skin with a slender body and…"

"Stop. Stop right there, Cyborg. I know where you are going. And I don't like it, so stop."

"Alright, man. But you can't deny the truth because the truth does find its way to the surface." And with that Cyborg was gone.

Robin began to consider what Cyborg had said. '…is it true…did I really just come out here because I wanted to see Sam…of course you didn't, you don't even know this girl…she just came in to your life. You couldn't possible have feelings for a girl you've only known for a few hours, most of which she spent asleep…"

But when he was about to totally clear his mind of all thoughts of what Cyborg said; the girl on the couch began to stir. "…w-where…oh my… I never left this place? I thought for sure that I would have gone back…I…"

"You fell out after you brought me here."

Sam looked in his direction. "R-Robin…" she questioned.

"That's m'name."

"…I…I guess I owe you guys for you guys keeping me alive…"

"What? You saved our lives! _We_ owe _you_!"

Sam smirked. "You do, don't you."

"Oh-no."

"Oh-yes."

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, for starters, I wanna go to the mall. I have a few things I need to pick up."

**At The Mall**

They had only been there for 5 minutes and already Sam wanted to go. "Okay, we can leave now!"

"But we've only been here for like 10 minutes. You wanna leave already?"

"That comes as such a shock to you? A lot of girls don't like to shop…okay so most of the women population would rather shop than anything, but…not me!"

Robin just looked at her then at the bag he was holding for her. He sighed, it was absolutely true. She didn't like to shop. She only had an Avril Lavigne CD and a few composition books.

"Let's go." She said, pulling at him.

"Can we just get something to eat before we leave?"

"…Okay, I guess we could." She said stopping the pushing, and walking in the direction of the food court.

"What should we eat?" he asked.

"I'm quite fond of Indian." She responded.

"Okay then, we'll get Indian."

"Don't you think it's strange that just yesterday I was beating you up, and now we're goin' out?" Sam asked walking up to the Indian boof.

"We are _not_ going out. Okay? Let's just get that straight." He said, when Sam ordered their food.

"Suuuurrrre." She sang sarcastically. "Don't forget to put the naan bread in there." she told the guy at the counter.

"Look I don't want the other titans knowing about this okay?"

"So this _is_ a date…"

"No! I just have some questions to ask you." He said uncomfortable.

"Look, man, you don't have to stand here and talk if your uncomfortable. I'll bring ya fool to ya." The man at the counter told Robin.

"Oh, okay, thanks" Robin said. "Devoted fan?" he asked.

"No. Sam's a regular."

"He's also my boyfriend." She said.

Robin stepped back. "For real?"

"No. But we were going out." She said looking at the guy. "Weren't we, Shavon?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Are you really Indian?"

"My mom is. I got my good looks from her." Robin looked at the two. They looked like a good couple. She had olive skin, he had olive skin, (Her's was a little darker), she had silver eyes, and he had brown, he had – a-hem – built body, and she had a – er – slender body. 'I wonder why they broke up?' he thought.

"Okay well. Let's go." Sam said dragging Robin to an empty, two-seated, table. "So what you wanna ask me?"

"Uh, w-why did you two break up?"

"We didn't really break up. We just…I dunno." She said looking at the table.

Robin stared at her blankly. 'Anyway..' "Why exactly do you go along with what your father tells you to? You do understand that you will go to jail if your caught?"

"Oh come on! Every villain knows that! If they don't then they must live under a rock…but even that wouldn't be a good excuse."

"So just tell me, why do you go on with your father plans?" he asked.

"Because." She started. "He's my father. And I wanna please him."

"But you're committing crimes!"

"Sean, Dijon and I know that! But we want to please Daddy, and if fighting you guys is gonna please him…then we're more than welcome to do it."

"But why? Why do you want to please him so badly?"

Sam paused. She closed her eyes, and exhaled. What she was about to tell Robin she had never told any one in her life. "When we were younger, like 11 and 12, Sean and Dijon were playing. This was before Daddy started training us. And for some reason, I for get why, a fight broke out; maybe one of them tried to cheat and the other was trying to defend them selves, I don't know. But what I do know is that, I tried to stop them, but only got into the fight myself." A tear fell from Sam's eye.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Robin said trying to comfort her.

"No, no." she said wiping the tear away. "I started I'm gonna finish. Plus you'd be wondering your little head off what happened if I didn't tell you." She tried to laugh it off, but Robin could sense that she was still hurting. How could she laugh at something that was obviously very emotional for her?

"Well, my mother, tried to break up the fight. And as you have witnessed, we are quite the mean fighters, even before our training. Eventually, she stopped the fight. But we were so mad at her. We ganged up on her and beat her to death. At first we didn't realize it. We first noticed that she was dead when Daddy came home and noticed laying her in the front yard. He called to us" –another tear fell- "I could never forget the look on his face. It was full of sorrow, and sadness. That was the last time I ever saw Daddy cry. Like that at least, he's cried many times because pain, but this was a selfless cry. I know that you could never even imagine 'Slade' ever crying selflessly. But you see this was before 'Slade' was born; he came a few months after this. So you see we are forever indebt to my Father. For we took away his love…his reason for living…"

"So you're trying to say that if you guys had just had a little self-control there probably wouldn't be any Slade?"

"Most likely. I mean after Mom was killed everything else just fell apart. Daddy lost his job, because of this he no longer could pay for the house, so we were put out. Dijon' s parents started to ignore him ever more. Father soon killed them, and took Dijon in. And that's when the training began."

"I…I never knew that…that Slade had a past." Robin said looking at his hands. "I mean I knew he had a past, he didn't just jump outta the air. But…you know, when you know a guy like that, from the perspective that I do…you tend to…to…to judge…I mean I don't mean it…I…"

"You don't have to explain it." Sam said looking away from him. "Well…I have to go, okay? Whether you wanna tell the other Titans is up to you. But…I have to go come up with a lie to tell my father." She giggles while getting up, then kissed his cheek and left. "Thanks for the stuff."

Robin sighed. All this time…he had wondered why Slade had chose to be an evil villain…and one of the reasons was just walking away from him.

"Hey, uh, Robin, you still want this food?" Shavon asked.

**Back at Titan-Tower**

Robin walks in and flops on the couch. "Hey, friend Robin, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Starfire, I'm fine."

"Good. Do you mind if we…talk…"

Robin sat up. "Of course not Starfire. What you want to talk about?"

"Well,"-she sat down-"Robin I know I might hurt you for saying this but…I think I like Speedy more than you." Robin just stared at her.

"But, Star…I thought that you…"

"Yeah I know. I thought so too. I thought that being with you would 'crush my crush' on Speedy. But just recently I found out that…he feels the same way about me…so…I…"

"I understand…Don't worry Starfire…your decision is…is fine with me." Robin tried to smile, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Oh, really! Thank you, Robin! I knew you would understand!" she throws him a big hug, then runs to her room to call Speedy.

Cyborg snickered. "Don't start!" Robin shouted to him, falling back on the couch.

**At Slade's House/Hideout (what ever you want to call it)**

"Where have you been?" Slade asked his daughter when she walked in. "We had a training session last night and you missed it."

"Dad, don't sweat it…"

"Since when have I ever 'sweat'?"

"I was…with Shavon."

"Mmm…okay. But next time…don't go to Shavon, Come here."

"Right." She said and walked to her room.

"Where ya been sis?" Sean asked.

"Ya, we missed you last night." Dijon said eating 'Wheatables' straight outta the box

"Gimme those!" she snatched the 'Wheatables' out of him hand. "What did I tell you guys about eating my food?"

"Don' t try to get off the subject, sis." Sean commanded.

"What you gon do about it?" she said stepping up to him. He stepped up to her. Dijon tried to pull him back.

"Don' t start you two. We need to save our energy for the Titans. Dad, wants to do some more damage tonight."

"Right." They both said sitting down.

**Back At Titan-Tower**

"So, Robin where ya been?" Cyborg asked sitting next to Robin, Robin now sitting up.

"Where is everybody?" Robin asked ignoring his question.

"Well, its 11:07, so Starfire is talking to Speedy, Beast Boy is still sleeping, and Raven is probably meditating and won't be out her room till 1:48." Cyborg said, then looking up from his clock and at Robin. "Now, answer _my_ question; 'Where have you been?'"

"With Sam. I had to take her to the mall, to repay her for saving our lives." Robin said plainly.

"And…what did you do there?"

"I bought her a CD, books and we talked. That's it!" Robin said getting angry.

"Okay, okay, Man! No need to get all touchy! What did you guys talk about?"

"Um, uh, nothing important."

"Then why are you sweating uncontrollably?" Cyborg asked.

Caught! 'Maybe it would be alright to tell Cyborg. He knew the other Titans weren't ready to know yet, but maybe Cyborg was…'

"Okay, she told me why she and her brothers go with their father's plans."

"And why is that?" Cyborg asked just as curious as Robin was when he asked that question.

"They killed their mother, Slade's wife. And so they're paying back their debt by obeying him."

"Serious?"

"Serious."

**At Titans-East**

"Starry! What did he say?----He what!----Very Acceptant?----I don't think he took it well, Star.----Well, because…----he was just being polite----I know…I know…-----don't feel bad, Star----but you had to tell him sooner or later, better sooner than later, I always say----HaHa…" Speedy said responding to Starfire.

"It's disgusting." Aqualad said about Speedy and Starfire's relationship. He and Bee were sitting on the couch while Speedy was in the kitchen talking with Starfire.

"I know." Bee said in return. "And it started behind Robin's back."

"It'll never work out." (Aqualad)

"Yeah." (Bee)

"Robin and Starfire were made for each other." Aqualad said meaning it whole heartedly. "We have to find a way to break them up."

"But you just said that it'll never work out!"

"…yeah…"

"If it goes too far, then we'll break it up. Deal." Bee asked putting her hand out for Aqualad to shake.

"Deal." He shook it.

**Back at Slade's hideout, In the Sam's room**

"So, Dijon, did you really look into Raven?" Sean asked while throwing a football to Dijon.

He caught it. "Well, yeah. I found out some pretty neat stuff about her too." He threw the ball to Sam.

"Oh, really? Like what?" she asked catching the ball and throwing to Sean.

"Like…did you know that when she had a crush on Beast Baby, she went through 34 lamps? Yeah, every time her powers slipped, she made the same lamp break." He said then catching he ball when Sean threw it to him.

"Well, I'm sure she's broke, those kinds of lamps aren't cheap." Sam said, motioning for them to count her out of their little game of catch.

"Well, actually she didn't really buy another lamp…she just kept on repairing it." Dijon said, holding on to the ball.

"Really? I gotta get her to teach me how to do that!" Sam said, lying down on her bed.

"How are you gonna do that? She's the enemy." Sean said.

Sam realized what she said. "Um…uh…well, you guys know what I mean! Force her to do it!"

"Oh." Dijon said, throwing the ball to Sean.

**Back at Titan Tower**

Raven had been meditating since dawn, and she was getting pretty hungry. "Maybe one short break wouldn't hurt…" she said to her self, setting her feet on the ground, and walking out to the kitchen. On her way she over head Cyborg and Robin talking. Of course the only thing that she heard was:

"_Serious?"_

"_Serious."_

So curiosity took over her and she asked. "What's so serious?"

"Uh…nothing…we were just talking about this new video game that I wanted to buy but couldn't. It was sweet!" Robin said.

"Okay…" Usually Raven wasn't gullible, but Robin put on such a good act, and Cyborg didn't have many facial features to express so…it made it more believable, plus, what did she know about video games or what ever?

"So, Raven, what happened last night?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"You sure? Because I think that Dijon guy might like you…"

"No he doesn't. He just used me as an escape! That's all I'm good for anyway!" Raven shouted then running to her room. There laid her beautiful lamp on the ground in pieces. "I need to get this thing insured." She sighed and started to put the lamp back together.

**Back in the Living Room**

"What just happed there?" Cyborg asked turning to Robin.

"You just reopened a door. Don't worry, it'll be alright. She'll close it soon." Robin said speaking completely in metaphors.

"Okay."

**(Almost to page 9, page 8 now)**

"You know what? I'm gonna go check out some cool sites you wanna come?" Cyborg asked.

"Might as well. I don't have anything else to do." So then they left for Cyborg's room.

**In Cyborg's Room**

Since we are all aware of the fact that Cyborg is half machine, we will understand his need to be surrounded by other things high tech and contemporary. So his room is…well…not really cold, although most of the machinery gives off that feeling. But the other modern touches, like the softly shaped chairs, the sweet furniture, and even the modern hard ware, give off a soft vibe, so the room is balanced; and altogether the room looks futuristic, like in a Sci-Fi.

"Pull up a chair, there's one over there. "He said pointing to the opposite side of the room. "Just let me plug up then I'll log on." He then plugged a cord in to his arm, to charge him self, then he started up the computer and logged on.

"Well, were do you want to go?"

"Check out our website. I wanna see what people think of the new bad guys." Robin said.

"Ok." Cyborg then brought up their website – ttitans. **(not a real site, I just made it up)** – and looked at 'Slade's children'. (Cyborg had updated last night, explaining what happened during the battle and giving each of Slade's children a little venue, where people could say their comments about the villain.

There were 14 reviews. "Whoa." Was all they could say. There were 2 for Sean, 6 for Sam, and 6 for Dijon. They decided to start with the oldest and work their way to the latest.

The first one was for Sam:

**_She sounds hot! You think you guys could set up a date for me and her? _–DJ**

"How about no?" Robin responded. Then they went to the next one.

This one was for Sam also:

**_Sam sound evil…did she hurt you Robin? Are you alright? it sounds like you put up a good fight after wards but, still…_-Chloe**

"I'm alright, thanks for caring." Robin responded.

Then next one was for Dijon:

**_How could he just use Raven like that! How evil can he be! Still…I can't help but hope that he'll join the titans and fall completely for Raven. Would you guys accept him?_ – A hot black woman**

"We'll see." Cyborg responded.

Then next was Sean:

**_Who was he fighting in the battle?_- Chloe**

"It was either Bee or Aqualad. Or both." Cyborg responded.

The next was for Dijon:

**_It's sad the world has to be like that…if only his parents were different… maybe… maybe he wouldn't be there…maybe…_- Chloe**

"You like reviewing don't you?" Cyborg responded/asked.

Then the alarm went off. It was H.I.V.E. messing around at the bank. "Lets go." Robin said to the titans, now all in the living room. And they left.

**A/N: Here is the end. I'm gonna proofread it, then when I'm done I'll post it as I can, okay, okay.**


	3. Reviews, Roommates, and Ruptures

**Slade's Children**

**By: ANTT**

**A/N: Hey, everyone who's reading this. My story, as you can see, is going smoothly. And since summer break is on the way, I'll probably get to update sooner than I usually do. So that's good news I guess, but I'm not making any promises, okay?**

**Chapter three: Reviews, Roommates, and Ruptures**

**Recap time…**

**Robin and Cyborg were check out some of their Villain Reviews…**

_Then next was Sean:_

**_Who was he fighting in the battle? - Chloe_**

"_It was either Bee or Aqualad. Or both." Cyborg responded._

_The next was for Dijon:_

_**It's sad the world has to be like that…if only his parents were different… maybe… maybe he wouldn't be there…maybe…- Chloe**_

"_You like reviewing don't you?" Cyborg responded/asked._

_Then the alarm went off. It was H.I.V.E. messing around at the bank. "Let's go." Robin said to the titans, now all in the living room. And they left._

The Titans just got back from defeating H.I.V.E., and Robin and Cyborg were egger to get back to reading their reviews, so they began to run to Cyborg's room again. But Raven stopped them. "Where are you two going?" she asked.

"Uh, to Cyborg's room…to read the Villain Reviews. Why, you want to come?" Robin responded.

"No, but…why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because they're interesting."

"And I have to update information about this battle anyway. I have to keep our fans posted" Cyborg said, and it was true. When he started the website, he promised to update every battle, and so far he's lived up to that and he wasn't going to stop now because Raven was suspicious of them. "Bye!" then they left Raven to sigh.

**In Cyborg's Room**

He already had the site up and was moving on to the next review that they had got. The reviews were special to the titans (…well, most of them). It was a way to keep in touch with the fans, and they liked to too because it allowed them to communicate with their heroes. There was even an emailing system where you could email the titans certain questions and also make suggestions to them. The fan's loved it, and the titans were cool with it…as long as no one was trying to get to them or something.

The next Review was for Dijon:

**_Dijon's probably a nice person. It's so sad that he had to grow up where he did. I am so thankful that I didn't have to grow up there. It's sad… it really is…_ -prettyeyes**

"I don't know about that. But I do know is that he's the bad guy and that he's the one that we're fighting. So until he retires from villain work, he's a bad person." Robin responded.

The next one was for Sam:

**_That evil ! How can she serve that…that…that evil dude! What happened with her brain? And those other dudes too? Were they dropped on their heads when they were little? Do they have mental deficiencies?_ – hot delicious 'n' fresh **

"If only you knew…" Robin responded.

**----------**

"Gosh how many reviews can we get in one night?" Robin asked.

"Apparently, a lot." Cyborg responded.

"Maybe we should take a break."

"Yeah." Then Robin got up and left, leaving Cyborg alone to his computer.

**----------**

**Back at Slade's Hideout/House, in the Training Gym**

Sam and Sean were going head to head. Slade liked them to train them fighting like this a lot because a lot of the time they'll be going head to head with one of the titans and they needed to be prepared for it.

"Now, let's imagine that Sean is Robin…" Slade began circling the two while they still stood idle.

Sam interrupted them. "That's gonna be the hardest one yet, Daddy." She said looking at Slade, then to her brother. "Sean here isn't cute enough to be Robin."

"I oughta…" Sean said stepping up to Sam again.

"You oughta what?" Sam stepped up to him.

"Just shut it!" Slade shouted to the two. "You're both acting like $$es! Idiotic $$es! Y'all best get a grip of your self before I whip both of ya."

Sam and Sean backed away and back into their places.

"Now, where was I…ah, yes…Sam, pretend that Sean is Robin…how would you annihilate him?" Slade asked.

"Annihilate? C-can't I just have fun with him first?" Sam asked.

"No, tonight we are going to rid our selves of the Titans."

"Don't you think that's a little fast? I mean…"

"Is that what you were thinking last night when you saved the titans from their death…most of them at that?" Slade asked stepping up to his daughter.

"Y-you know?"

"Yeah I know. We could have had a couple of titans dead last night, but you had to save them; and then, you had the nerve to sleep on their couch!" Slade shouted at her, outraged.

"How…h-how do you…how do you know?" Sam stuttered.

"The Titans have villain review site, where they update every battle telling every detail about it. Sometimes even video clips. Not too soon after you finally got home, I check the site to see what people thought of you guys. There were 7 video clips of the fight, 1 and a half were of you saving the titans."

Sam's shocked expression soon turned to furious one. "You know what? My dept is paid. 'Cause every beating I got from you was worth 5,000 deaths. Are you guys coming?"

Sean and Dijon were silent, they weren't gonna get beat. "Alright, that just makes if much easier for me." She was about the turn to leave, but Slade slapped her and sent her flying across the room. Sam got up with a huge bruise on her face. She scowled, the same way she did when she was about to kill her mother.

"You belong to me, wrench!" Slade shouted to his daughter. Sam was pissed; she wasn't going to allow her father to talk to her like that. If she let her father talk to her like that, what was she gonna do if other people started to talk to her like that?

"You are going to pay for that!" she said and charged her father. Slade slid out the way, his daughter still had a long way to go if she was going to try to kill him. She was still at her intermediate stage.

"You still need a lot of work. Let me help you, Sam." He said.

"And take dissings from you? I don't think so." Sam was just as stubborn as her father. She wasn't going to give in just because…well…when she thought about it… it was a good idea, the better she was at fighting, the easier it would be to take down her father. She made her decision, she was going to stay. "…Alright, Daddy…I'll stay."

"Good. Good." Sean and Dijon looked at each other; their sister sure was a character.

**At The Titans East**

"It's gone too far!" Bee complained to Aqualad standing out side the door to his room.

"I can't talk about it now. Maybe later but not now, okay? I gotta go." He said walking out his room in regular clothes; jeans, sneaker, and a blue and black shirt.

"Where are you go---Ohhhh." She sung; he was going out on a date with Joi. They had been talking on the phone forever since their first date. Now they were going for #2. It looked promising.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gone tell the others for me, won't cha? Oh, and tell the twins that no she doesn't have sisters, okay?"

Bee laughed and nodded an okay.

"Thanks." He smiled.

**In a Small Café **

Aqualad walked into his date's favorite café. She said she'd be there after him, but to be there at 7 sharp, he hadn't known this girl long but that didn't stop her from being weird, matter of fact how long you've known someone doesn't really stop that person from being weird; and if it does than they're not really weird they're just not what you're used to, but when you get used to them then it's isn't 'weird' anymore.

He sighed and looked around the café; she said someone would recognize him and take him to his table. And right on cue a guy walked up to him. "Aqualad?" the guy asked.

Aqualad became uneasy, who was this guy? "Uh…yea…"

"Hey, I'm David, Joi's roommate. Johnny and Eitan are sitting at the table." He puts his hand out for Aqualad to shake, and he does so. "Come on, man, don't be a wimp. This place isn't gonna swallow you whole!"

Aqualad smiled. Things were only going up hill for him and Joi, and now he was meeting the roommates. Of course they still had that little thing with the fact that he might die tonight but they've found a way to get around that and try to bond any way. It's like people always say, you can't let fear rule your life; and they were planning to stick to that!

David led Aqualad to the table that he and his friends/roommates were sitting at. Aqualad's first thought when he saw the guy was, 'She lives with these guys?' He wondered if they had ever tried to get her…if they did, and she wasn't cool with, he was prepared to kill. He laughed it off and simply thought, 'They don't seem her type.'

He sat down and took a good look at the guys sitting at the table he was at. David, who got him good look at the door, looked like a normal Caucasian boy with blonde hair and blue/gray eyes. He had a muscular body and wore what normal guy his age wore, clothes ((lol)), specifically a gray shirt with simple gray pants and white sneakers that completed the outfit. David grew up in a normal family, with their ups and downs, but more ups than downs. Eitan, as some might tell from the name, was a Latino guy with roots that go way back to ancient Greece ((The city state Athens to be even more specific)), with these roots he's learned to stay true to them, and he even went as far as to learn the language – though he doesn't use it in real life. He sports a forever tan and emerald eyes, he wore an emerald green shirt – to bring out his eyes – and jeans with fake patches and white sneakers with green accents. The last guy, Johnny was a light brown skinned African-American with braids, yes, he grew up in a not so glamorous neighborhood, but he's tip-toed away from that environment and found himself in a graduating class with highest honors, and a smile that could make any girl melt. He holds dark brown eyes that look black even when you're a foot away from him and wore a black shirt with flames coming up from the bottom he also wore jeans but dark ones. He's sneakers were black.

"So did Joi tell you why she asked you to come here?" David asked examining Aqualad.

"Well…no, actually she wouldn't tell me." He guys exchange looks. "What? Is that a bad sign?"

"Yeah. Very bad." Eitan said smirking. "She's gonna pull the pug."

"What?" B-but…she wouldn't…"

"She would. And she will." David said making himself more comfortable. "It's her tactic. She takes on a date, with us there, doesn't say why, shows up late…then…she smashes those fatal words on the guy's head… 'Sweety, you look pale.'"

"Why 'Sweety, you look pale'?"

"Because, is signifies the fact that the relationship is dying or lacking. Just like skin; when it's pale, it's either dead, dying, or there's a lack of pigment." Explained Johnny.

Aqualad looked at he ground. "You only have until she sits in that chair to figure out what you're going to say. Cause after she's here" – Johnny shook his head – "it' all over."

"Sorry, dude. But you had to know; we didn't want it to just pop up on you outta no where." David said sympathizing.

"I…I don't know why this is happening….it's not like we don't get alone…"

"You should have seen her facial expression when you said that you were might die tonight, earlier. It was full of joy; she said that now it was only going to make the break up easier for both of you." Eitan said.

"I…" Aqualad was about to speak when someone walked on stage and spoke into the mic.

"Hey, everyone. How's your morning going so far?" the crowd claps. "Well, I think you'll be glad to know that it's gonna get even better. We have…a person who has been with us for the longest while. She's supported us and donated money to keep REAL Diamonds alive. So it is my honor and pleasure, to welcome to the stage, Joi Virtue." Aqualad's head pops up to the stage where his date is. 'She looks hot…does she always look this hot when she breaks up with someone?' he thought. Joi stepped up to the mic.

"Hey everyone!"

"What she doing?" the guys were silent.

"Uh, I haven't been up on stage for a while, and I definitely haven't been on this stage in a long time; so you guys have to help make this go smooth, ok? Ok?" Music starts in the background, and Joi takes a step closer to the mic, and she starts to sing…

_Where once the moon _

_Was just a rock, spinning in the sky_

_Where once the stars_

_Were only tiny points of light_

_Now the moon looks like _

_Its heaven's shining pearl_

_Now those stars _

_They look like windows into another world_

_Look what love has done to me_

_Look what love had done_

_There's poetry in all I see_

_Look what love has done_

_And my heart is dancing through each day_

_My soul is running free_

_Look what love has done to me_

'She can sing?'

_Where once each breath _

_Was just a sigh of aching emptiness_

_Where once I hardly felt _

_The beating in my chest_

_Now each breath feels like_

_A precious kiss of life_

_Now inside me beat _

_The wings of a thousand butterflies_

'She can sing!' Aqualad thought '…but she's gonna…_drop me like a hot potato…great!' _

_Look what love has done to me_

_Look what love had done_

_This must be how it's meant to be_

_Look what love has done_

_And my heart is dancing through each day_

_My soul is running free_

_Look what love has done to me_

_And I can't tell _

_Was that a violin or did you say something _

_Wad that lighting striking where I stand_

_Or did you just reach out and take my hand_

_Look what love has done to me_

_Look what love had done_

_There's poetry in all I see_

_Look what love has done_

_And my heart is dancing through each day_

_My soul is running free_

_Look what love has done to me_

The music stopped and Joi scanned through the audience, then smiled when she found Aqualad. "And there he is ya'll! My love." The cloud looks at Aqualad and claps harder.

"Whoa, talk about a build up." (Eitan)

"This is gonna be harsh." (Johnny)

"It's sad…it really is…" (David)

Joi jumps off the stage and runs to hug Aqualad, he didn't return that hug but she didn't let it get to her. Maybe he's in a bad mood was all she thought, and shrugged it off. L she sat next to Aqualad and looked at his face. He seemed uneasy. 'What's up?'. "Hey, Sweetie…you look pale…what's up?"

"Look, Joi, I just think you should just go out and say it, okay? Don't try and beat around the bush; I'm a big guy, I can handle my self. I was doing it before you came okay?"

"Alright. But you have to do it first."

"But that doesn't make sense, if I do it then there's nothing left for you to do."

"Yes there is. There's trust, love, understanding…"

"Trust! Love! Understanding! There's no room left for that!"

"Yes there is! Don't you believe?"

"I don't' know what to believe anymore. I thought you liked me."

"I do."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything! Its you! You're the one that's bugging!"

"Me! What did I do?"

"This!"

"And you…you know, what…I'm gone. You're right. I'm not putting up with this. I'm just gonna respect your wishes and do it first. I'm just gonna get it off my chest." He took a deep breath. "Joi, I wanna break up. Okay? There you have it. I hope you have a good time with your buddies here." then he stormed out.

"But…." Tried to call to him, but he ignored her. "What did I do?"

"We don't know, Joi. But he seemed like a jerk anyway." David said going over to Joi, and putting his arm around her." Eitan and Johnny exchange looks.

**Back at Titans-Tower**

Robin sat on the couch. He had been sitting there since he left Cyborg…thinking. About…everything that's been happening between to him, and the titans. Starfire breaking up with him…Slade's children coming on to the scene…Him finding out about why Slade became Slade…Dijon's past…Sean's….Sean's…anyway…Sam's ex-boyfriend…Sam's perfect physique… Sam's dangerous hardcore and up frond moves…Sam's deep purple eyes…Sam's butter tan skin…Sam's…WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! What was that? Sam's this, Sam's that! He didn't like Sam like that…did he? Cyborg wasn't right was he…I mean, he _did_ take her on date, but that really wasn't a date…he was just paying her back for what she had done for him and his team…nothing like that. And the telling of her past, that wasn't a show of affection, was it?…I mean, she had never said I to any one before, and she was trusting him to tell the right people her story, and the story of Slade. Did Sam have a crush on Robin?...No…villains don't get crushes, especially not on heroes…but then again Sam wasn't really a villain, she was more so forced to be evil…but does that still mean that she liked Robin more than the friendship that they had now. Robin didn't realize it yet but, he secretly wanted Sam to have a crush on him, because he…had a crush on her.

**In Cyborg's Room**

Cyborg had been sitting at his computer doing research on various things that he had been pondering about, but eventually he found him self back to his Villain Review site. He didn't know why, but for some reason, something told him to check to see who was online in their site. It turned out to be a bit of people, about 195 to be exact. Cyborg thought, he hadn't done this since he created the site but he thought that it would be a good idea to do it now, he decided to have a chat with on of his fans.

Each titan had their own section of fans, where they can log on and have talks with their fans. Each titan goes by their codename and no one else can take that name – for clarification reasons, for the fans to know if they're really talking to their hero. Beastboy and Starfire did it the most, then Robin, and then Cyborg and Raven, who probably ((surprisingly)) go about the same amount of times. Cyborg logged in and sorted the names in alphabetical order, and when through them to look for someone who sounded interesting…

Adam

AimeeBentorocks

Alexthegreat

Amber

Blah, Blah, Blah

BAMF

Be-Be&Ce-Ce

Be CoOl

Brianna

Yadda, Yadda, Yadda

CaTwOmAn

Chloe

Cleo - a truly amazing lady...

Wait…

Chloe

That was the girl that kept on reviewing for the Slade's children…that was the person he was going to talk to. He clicked on her name and a private conversation popped up, he typed his first words:

**Cyborg:** Hey, Chloe

**Chloe:** O MY GOSH! It's the real Cyborg, ain't it?

**Cyborg:** uh, yea

**Chloe:** Okay, before we start chatting

**Chloe:** …there's something I have to say. Okay?

**Cyborg:** ok, shoot

**Chloe:** In chat rooms and stuff, I get real grammar crazy when people start to write in codes, most of which I don't understand. So can you please talk in a way that doesn't express codes and really weird spelling and things like that?

**Cyborg:** no prob

**Chloe:** Really? Most people just 'x' out of the convers when ever I say that…

**Cyborg:** not me

**Cyborg:** I feel comfortable knowing that I won't receive a message with really a really weird spelling of a word.

**Cyborg:** it's soothing

**Chloe:** That's exactly the way I feel!

**Cyborg:** that's good. I'm not completely crazy

**Chloe:** LOL you are so funny!

**Cyborg:** yeah a lot of people say that

**Chloe:** Well it's true.

**Cyborg:** well you can defiantly look forward to more of that in the near future

**Cyborg:** and maybe even in the far future

**Chloe:** Does that mean you wanna stay in touch with me?

**Cyborg:** if that's the way you wanna take it…

**Cyborg:** yea

**Chloe:** Great! Cause I wanna chat wit you in the future too.

**Chloe:** I got to go, sorry…

**Cyborg:** No sorry needed, you gotta go, you gotta go.

**Cyborg:** if I didn't accept that what kind of person would you take me for?

**Chloe:** An unfair one.

**Cyborg:** thank you. Bye

**Chloe:** Bye!

Chloe logged out the conversation and Cyborg saved it; he could see good thing for him and this girl in the future.

**A/N: This is the end of this chapter, and I have really enjoyed this one. I've gotten ideas for other stories, that include sequels, I don't know if anyone wants one, but I'm working on plans for them. **

**I/A/N: This story takes place with in a day's time. Each chapter is a part of this one day, sorta like '24' but in this story there's one extra afternoon which in present in the first chapter, then it breaks into the '24'-like day in chapter 2. The time with in the next few chapters will subsist in this one day. I will try to list the time in the day in upcoming chapters, sorry that I did not do that in this chapter. **

**PS: Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, they were just problems that 'Spelling and Grammar' check didn't find, again I say sorry.**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey, sorry bout the delay. But I'm placing my self on a hiatus. Mt school's about to start up again, my mother is really getting on my case about focusing and going to sleep early, if I don't then she'll take my laptop. And that is not going to happen so, I'm gonna take a break from writing these stories.


End file.
